1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an autofocus (AF) lighting device, and more particularly to a method of calibrating an AF light-emitting diode (LED) of a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Some cameras are equipped with an auxiliary autofocus (AF) lighting device such as an AF light-emitting diode (LED) to facilitate focusing action when brightness surrounding the camera is too low. However, due to unpreventable variance existed in manufacturing and assembling, projected light of the AF LED oftentimes cannot coincide with the center of a focus frame. FIG. 1A shows an ideal case in which the projected light 10 of the AF LED ideally coincides with the center of the focus frame 12. FIG. 1B to FIG. 1E show some typical examples in which the projected light 10 of the AF LED deviates from the center of the focus frame 12.
In order to prevent the deviation, the AF LED of each camera need be adjusted manually in the factory such that the center of the emitted light from the AF LED may coincide with the center of a focus frame. Accordingly, this adjusting process costs substantive man hours.
For the foregoing reason, a need has arisen to propose a novel method of calibrating an AF LED of a camera with reduced man hours and associated cost.